


Bring On The Night

by Puppy_Cat



Category: EXID (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Chatting & Messaging, Choking, Clubbing, Cock Slapping, Collars, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Yoongi, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, How Do I Tag, Little!Jimin, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Social Media, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Switching, Texting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, big!yoongi, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Cat/pseuds/Puppy_Cat
Summary: Delivery style varies between chapters. Mostly one-offs. I'm usually indulging my drunk ass whenever I add a chapter, so don't take the series too seriously.





	1. Open Crazy Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like all great loves, their relationship begins when Yoongi helps Jimin in his most vulnerable state

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Jimin lifted his head from the toilet seat and it was the greatest task he had ever accomplished. Through bleary eyes he saw a familiar man wearing a red jacket enter the stall and move towards him in slow motion. The chuckle and murmured words "oh baby" fell to deaf ears as his world was swallowed by darkness and silence. He woke hours later in their hotel room.

"You're alive!" Taehyung announced, looking up from his phone to a groaning Jimin.

"Last I remember we were at the club, Vaporwave..." Jimin slurred, slowly waking up.

"Yeah. Yoongi pulled you out of the bathroom." Taehyung frowned.

Jimins heart quickened at the thought of the attractive older man rescuing him from such an embarrassing situation.

"Oh god... I remember him picking me up..." Jimin trailed off, hand over his face in shame.

"You straight koalaed onto him, Chim. Funniest thing I've seen on this trip." Taehyung pleasantly informed his best friend.

"Good thing, too. Otherwise you weren't moving. You sat there for a half hour before he got you. Jungkook crawled under the locked stall door to find you and Namjoon passed out in there." Taes eyes widened seriously.

"How did Joon even get in there? I know I went in alone. He kept trying to throw up in _my_ toilet! " Jimin disdainfully mused, and they both burst into soft laughter at the end.

"I really don't remember it." Jimin moaned again, wiping his face as he sat up and gained his bearings.

"I'll let them know you're awake." Tae announced, standing from the other mattress. He left the room after sparing Jimin a pitying glance, worried about leaving him.

"Sure, thank you." Jimin managed as he looked for a glass of water and found a bottle thoughtfully placed on the night stand next to two painkillers which he immediately took before chugging the entire bottle. Upon closing his eyes for what felt like only 5 minutes but was 17 minutes according to the clock, he heard the same, but more persistent knock that had initially woken him. He made to stand from the bed to get the door but was overcome by a wave of vertigo that impaired him momentarily, and his ears caught the sound of the door unlocking from a card key. Expecting it to be his roommate, he bowed his head and waited for the black spots behind his eyes to fade as the hexagonal hotel carpet slowly came back into view. He let out a small gasp upon looking up from the feet that were stranding in front of him to see the concerned face of his savior, Min Yoongi.

"Mr. Min-" Jimin started, but was cut off by Yoongi cupping his face in his hands, and after deeming him seemingly in one piece, exhaled a spicy and sweet breath of relaxation in his face, still chewing his favorite gum, Big Red.

"I'm so glad you're okay-" Yoongi spoke softly, sentence cut off upon registering what Jimin had begun to say. His brow pulled together in more confusion than annoyance and he perched where Taehyung had been lazing earlier.

"I thought we had move beyond honorifics." His gaze turned playful upon seeing Jimin flustered and stuttering to correct it.

"No, no. I _insist_ you call me Mr. Min from now on." He teased, eyes crinkling with delight and smile radiating warmth. This effectively hushed Jimin altogether. Seeing Yoongis calm and accepting demeanor dissipated the anxiety of what he thought of him after seeing him in such a state earlier. It seemed his position did not change on how he viewed the younger. 

"Yoongi," Jimin blushed at the evidence of the intimacy they held with each other in being on a first name basis. To think the sheer thrill of saying even his name again made his brain malfunction, and he pushed the words out in hopes the other wouldn't detect his internal turmoil. Lord, how he could _do_ things to him. 

"Why would I not be okay?" Jimin blushed as he realized the ridiculous nature of the question, considering what Tae had told him but steeled his nerves and looked up at the gorgeous older man, meet his kind eyes. 

"I had no idea you'd be such a lightweight. Who would've thought buying all those drinks would backfire on me so poorly?" Yoongi informed him, shaking his head with a chuckle, but smirking at the younger flirtatiously. 

Jimin blanched before his heart rate spiked with desire and hope.  
"Thank you again, for the drinks." He said, impressed with the progress their relationship since initially meeting Yoongi at the beginning of the trip.

"If there's anything I can do to repay you..." he started looking at his hands wringing each other with sudden great interest, hoping Yoongi would acknowledge his invitation. To his delight, the older man stood up and moved to the other mattress, caging Jimin to the headboard.

"Wh-wha-" Jimin looked up, sputtering and absolutely frazzled.

"You don't really mean that, pet." Yoongi growled, his soft voice especially low and sexy. Jimins eyes met Yoongis tilted face, his plump cheeks blushing the same delicious pink as his parted lips which Yoongi eyed eagerly. To his delight, Jimins tongue darted across them briefly before he opened and then closed his mouth again, words failing him.

"I.." he started. Yoongi raised his brows and kept his gaze fixed on what his mouth desired, encouraging him.

"Go ahead, baby." He whispered while leaning in even closer, to which Jimin gasped in response and sputtered out

"I... I do mean it!" He blurted at the end, relief at finally confessing his honest feelings for the man washing over him.

"Oh _baby_..." Yoongi growled, biting his lowers lip, and leaning in towards the younger man. The pairs lips inched towards each other before the elder grabbed the Jimins shoulders and crushed their lips together, causing Jimins head to knock ahead the headboard. The younger groaned in arousal at the ferocity with which he was being kissed.

"Daddy!" He gasped out, blushing furiously and laving his tongue up the inside of Yoongis upper lip. Yoongi froze and blinked at the younger beneath him.

"What?" He asked, his expression guarded and Jimin immediately froze as well, realizing his slip up. His mind raced to backtrack, trying to grasp at an explanation his mouth opening and closing.

Yoongi beat him to it and spoke up first, his expression tight. 

"Be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by true events *draws a rainow like spongebob*


	2. Sin Will Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin makes Yoongi an offer he cannot refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Jimin groaned at the authoritative tone Yoongi assumed and pushed him to continue.

"Little baby..." Yoongi crooned, looking down at Jimin making a mess of his pants by grinding on Yoongis thigh which was firmly slotted between his legs. Yoongi crushed his mouth against Jimins, his hands cradling the face of the beautiful boy beneath him and eventually trailing down his chest. He gently pressed his thumbs into his nipples, forming them into hard nubs before taking them between his thumb and forefingers and ruthlessly rolling it. Jimin arched his back off of the bed into the touch, and moaned into the olders mouth when he Yoongi pushed his way between his legs and began humping into him. Jimin flushed with arousal as the elder leaned back and pointedly looked down on him, holding his calves out. With Jimins legs spread in a 'V', Yoongi continued to buck into him. Jimins hands replaced Yoongis at his chest, and he whined in mortification as he pulled gingerly at them. Yoongis mouth fell open, his eyebrows pulling together as he watched the younger torment himself.

"You like that, honey? Like to touch yourself while Daddy takes care of you down here?" Yoongi said, Jimin's pants already being undone and pushed down enough for the elder to crouch between his legs and stare up at him possessively, his mouth moving ever closer to Jimins crotch, asking permission. 

"I want to be good to you.." Yoongi whispered into the side of Jimins leg, kissing his knee and pushing his legs further apart to lick up his leg towards his crotch. His eyes never left Jimins face, still waiting for the word. The younger dragged in a ragged breath when Yoongi firmly bit his erection straining against his underwear. 

"I'm not a patient man, baby." Yoongi said lowly, eyes bright as a predator fixed on its prey.

"Please..." Jimin barely whispered, bringing one hand to his mouth, his thumb automatically slipping into his mouth. The elder caught this, and paused before pulling his briefs down and off of one leg, leaving them hooked on the other. He wasted no time ogling the boys length which was straining against his smooth tummy and started at his ball sack, licking up the side of his dick, making the younger squirm. His sweet facial features contorted into the most obscene expression. Yoongi looked away to grasp the yougers dick, working it over with hard, slow pumps.

"I'm going to make you feel really good." Yoongi told him, his eyes flitting back up to the younger, holding his gaze. Jimin gasped, and let out a shuddery breath, tears pricking in his eyes, making his long lashes dewy.

"Did you wait long, baby?" Yoongi said quielty, leaning in to kiss the youngers closed eyelids, one hand supporting himself next to Jimins head, the other continuing to work the youngers length at a quickening speed. The precum weeping from the pink head aided in his movements. Pulling back a bit to see Jimin nod beneath him with his eyes still closed, he cooed and leaned back in to lick up the shell of his ear.

"I'm so sorry. I know it took a while for Daddy to find you. Don't worry, I'm here now. Are you ready?" Yoongi lovingly whispered, meeting his gaze when he opened his eyes. His pouty lips opened and were not at all fitting of the filthy words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"Daddy... Need you. Breed your boy" Jimin whined at the end, his hips grinding up into the elders.

"Come here." Yoongi growled, pulling the younger into a sloppy kiss. Jimins hands held onto the elders forearms, eyes clenched shut again in focus. Suddenly Yoongis lips were replaced by the pad of his thumb smoothing over the flesh of his bottom lip, his head moving lower down Jimins body. Yoongi marveled his creamy skin, licking the inside of the boys thigh and then biting down hard on it. At the same time that Jimin cried out, Yoongi slipped his thumb into his mouth, pressing the pad of his thumb into his tongue while simultaneously taking the boys length into his mouth. Jimin bodily shuddered at the wet warmth enclosing around him, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Ahh-!" Jimins cry was slightly muffled by the two fingers that were now pushing into his small mouth, his eyes now completely closing at the sensation. His brain was overwhelmed by the dual stimulation and he lost his inhibitions, clutching the elders hair to grind against his face and buck up into the elders mouth. Yoongi had control of the situation and allowed Jimin to move freely in his mouth. He could take it, especially for his baby. Jimins heart hammered in his chest from being taken by such an attractive man. It was extremely arousing that Yoongi, _his Daddy_ wanted to suck his dick, and was now doing it enthusiastically.

"Yoongi..." he started, forcing himself to look at the elder. Yoongis eyes flicked up to the boy, and as if reading his mind, he pushed both of his legs down further towards Jimins chest, and continued to take his length into his mouth. Now bobbing his head at his own pace, he closed his eyes to give full attention to pleasuring the younger. His jawline and cheekbones now defined and beautifully accenting his soft and pudgey nose, Jimin stared in awe at the man between his legs, desperately trying to please him and devoting his attention to him.

"I-" he gasped.

"I'm going to cum-!" He choked out, squirming under the elder. 

"Don't try to move away." Yoongi said, bringing Jimins right leg under his left bicep to hold his thigh beneath his armpit flat to the bed, his long fingers digging into Jimins ass cheek. His other hand reached up to grasp Jimins right hand and bring it to his nipple, encouraging him to touch himself as he had earlier. Using his right hand, Yoong pushed Jimins left thigh up and instructed him to hold it. A sudden crisp slap rang through the room, Jimin jolted in surprise and then moan at his body's recognition of the hand that had just landed on the back of his left thigh.

"Oohh, Daddy.." He groaned obscenely, biting his lower lip. The same hand that had landed on his ass a moment ago was again pushing past his lips, filling his mouth with three fingers this time.

"Dah-dahhy!" Jimin whined, his legs tensing, trying to clench up but held firm by Yoongi.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Yoongi reprimanded and decided to fix the problem by removing his hand from the youngers mouth to around his neck. Jimin jolted at the foreign feeling. He'd never been choked in a sexual way before, though he suddenly realized it was exactly what he wanted. His eyes opened to see Yoongi looking down at him, steadily taking Jimins length in and out of his mouth, patiently observing his younger lover. Jimin was surprised by his expression. He was watching him. He knew he liked it. His hold tightened on his neck, and his brow pulled together trying to tell Jimin to focus. Yoongi wasn't being gentle. Jimins lips parted, his hooded eyes fixed on Yoongis face as he came into the elders mouth. Yoongi held his gaze, sucking every drop of cum into his mouth. His grasp on the youngers neck mercifully loosened, and Jimin automatically inhaled a shaky breath before moaning softly as the last waves of his orgasm shook his core. Yoongi slowly pulled away and spat into a tissue before helping the other to dress again, adjusting his own pants to accommodate his erection.

"Yoongi..." Jimin started, his tired body laying where Yoongi had left it.

"Baby." Yoongi replied with a smile, making his way over to cuddle the younger.

"That was amazing." Jimin sighed, turning into the others chest and closing his eyes.

"I know, baby." Yoongi soothed, letting sleep overcome the younger.

"From now on, I will never let you go." Yoongi murmured against the youngers hair, closing his eyes.


	3. You Are More Than Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Tae gossip about the new boy toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

" _Jimin_." Taehyung insisted, staring Jimin down. Jimin returned his gaze by mimicking Taes widened eyes, laughed and said

"What?" turning back to removing the paper from his straw and sticking it in the plastic cup they had just gotten from the bar.

"Tell me about Yoongi!" Tae replied, leading them to a small booth with cushioned couches. Jimin sat with him and thought momentarily, sipping the Long Island Iced Tea while Tae positioned himself on the other side. 

"Why did you call him your soul mate? How did you meet?" Tae prompted him, leaning to the side to look at him with his arm rested along the headrest, his long limbs filling the small (in comparison) space.

"He was off to the side alone and you could tell he didn't want to be there. I was having a great time of course, but I went over and started talking to him and found out that he came with some friends. He's a writer for some company, and likes a lot of music. We had so much in common, like political beliefs even. He asked me what my favorite bands were and when I said I liked Coldplay and Mumford and Sons, he leaned his head back like he was groaning- and he kept doing it throughout the night like 'this guy... I can't believe we have so much in common.' He asked what kind of things I liked to do and I said that I didn't know; that I was still figuring that out." At this point Jimin looked away from Taehyungs face to the ground, and Tae knew what he was feeling. His sweet Jimin didn't like this about himself; he wanted to be a strong individual with preferences and established opinions but he was even more beautiful because he forgave himself this feat and remain hopeful in knowing that it was okay to be this way because he was still growing up. This was a perfect example of why he loved Jimin, and was so proud of him. Tae remained silent and let him continue at his own pace.

"He agreed, and said that I was the most interesting person he'd ever met." Jimin looked back at Tae, and his heart melted at the honest and vulnerable joy on his face. 

"No one has ever said that to me before. And I told him that! And that I thought he was really interesting too. That I've never met anyone like him before." Tae nodded along, taking in every word and went to take a sip as well when Jimin paused the story to drink his Long Island.

"My straw is gone!" Taehyung suddenly announced incredulously, already laughing and looking around at the people who sat near them and on the ground for the missing straw, but it was nowhere to be found. Jimin without a word or even a moment of consideration plucked his own straw and deposited it in Taehyungs glass, opening his mouth to continue talking again. Another reason Tae loved Jimin? The ease their friendship had from years of being together. Such a simple act that couldn't even be put into words _why_ it touched him. 'I chose a good best friend.' Tae momentarily thought to himself before listening to Jimins continue.

"So I got the courage up, I went balls out and asked him if he would like to dance! And he said sure, so we went out and you know I started my booty dance, grinding up on him- he was taller than me, by the way- and he just turned me back around." Jimin met Tae's dropped jaw with widened eyes and said "I know, right!? We _dance_ danced. It was really nice. And every once in a while he'd bust out some hilarious moves all seriously and I'd do them back to him. It was really fun." Jimin now looked into his glass, longingly and clearly missing Yoongi. Taehyung had never seen him be so happy about another guy. Sure, he'd said certain things about other guys that had been nice, but Tae _saw_ the happiness it brought to Jimin even just remembering it. His expression was tangible, and Tae thanked whatever higher being allowed him to be in this bar, drinking one of the most strong yet merciful tasting drinks with one of his favorite people. Tae tried to take another sip, but realized his was empty.

"What does he look like? You got his number right?" Tae inquired, and Jimin answered with a smile and big nod.

"Oh yeah, look at this!" He pulled out his phone and opened his iMessage conversation with Yoongi and Taes response was everything he hoped for, grabbing the phone out of his hand.

"Wow! You guys both send such long texts!" Tae handed the phone back to him, still leaning in to see the picture he pulled up. He was tall, had good bone structure and a nice smile. The glasses he wore were stylish and fit the writer description that Jimin had given him.

"He's very handsome." Tae nodded, looking at a few other pictures Jimin had of him.

"How often do you talk?" Tae looked back up.

"This was his last response. I still have to reply." Jimin turned the screen to show him, and the time received displayed 10:43 AM. It was currently 9:38 PM.

"Chiiiiiiiiim. You found a good one." Tae started busting his chops, nudging and winking at him. Jimin laughed and agreed,

"Yeah. I did."

Tae wondered if Yoongi saw his Jimin the same way he did. It seemed like he did, and Tae was thankful Yoongi could appreciate Jimin.

"Min Yoongi, huh?..." He said thoughtfully aloud. He was the first guy that he had ever approved of. His motto was 'No one is good enough for my Chim.' That is... until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Long Islands made me write this.


	4. Bring On The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga Daddy Yoongi gets possessive and Jimin gets smashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

  


> ######  _transmission downloading..._  
> 
> 
> FIELD NAME/The Vaporwave Club//  
>  COORDINATES/LAT: -20.85161 LONG: 146.88466//  
>  DATE-TIME/12.03.16/21:04// 

**SNAPCHAT From: Tae tae  
** **SNAPCHAT To: Gyeomie, Kookie**  
  
SNAPCHAT SNP_1.jpg  
  


**SNAPCHAT From: Kookie  
** **SNAPCHAT To: Gyeomie, Tae tae**  
  
SNAPCHAT SNP_2.jpg  
  
  
**iMessage From: Gyeomie  
** **iMessage To: Kookie**  
_Psh.. I can fix that. Watch this._  
  
**iMessage From: Gyeomie  
** **iMessage To: Tae tae**  
_You're with Suga Hyung, right? Tell him to watch Jimin closely. ^3^_  
  
**iMessage From: Tae tae  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie**  
_O.O ehh? Oh no.. what are you gonna do? -_-_  
  
**iMessage From: Tae tae  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie**  
_Hello?? Where are you? Also, how did you know I was with him? Can you see us?_  
  
**iMessage From: Kookie  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie**  
_Oh, I see Jimin_  
  
**iMessage From: Kookie  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie**  
_Lols I think I know where this is going..._  
Attached File IMG_1.jpg  
  
  
**iMessage From: Kookie  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie**  
_LOL LOOK AT TAES FACE_  
Attached File IMG_2.jpg  
  
  
**iMessage From: Tae tae  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie**  
_Yah! I see you flirting with my best friend!_  
  
**iMessage From: Kookie  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie**  
_I know what you're doing... Let me help you out. ;-)_  
  
**iMessage From: Kookie  
** **iMessage To: Suga Hyung**  
_Thought you'd like to know that this is happening.._  
Attached File IMG_3.jpg  
  
  
**iMessage From: Suga Hyung  
** **iMessage To: Kookie**  
_Oh, I know. That brat looked right at me while putting his hands all over Jimin._  
  
**iMessage From: Tae tae  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie, Kookie**  
_I see you two laughing over there! I hope you're satisfied. Look, Yoongi's sulking now._  
Attached File IMG_4.jpg  
  
  
**Snapchat From: Kookie  
** **Snapchat To: Gyeomie, Tae tae**  
SNAPCHAT SNP_3.jpg  
  
  
**Snapchat From: Kookie  
** **Snapchat To: Gyeomie, Tae tae**  
SNAPCHAT SNP_4.jpg  


**Snapchat From: Gyeomie  
** **Snapchat To: Kookie, Tae tae**  
SNAPCHAT SNP_5.jpg  


**iMessage From: Tae tae  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie, Kookie**  
_Jimin has been throwing up in the bathroom for 30 minutes_  
  
**iMessage From: Kookie  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie, Tae tae**  
_Shit. I'll be there in a sec._  
  
**iMessage From: Kookie  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie**  
_I heard the manager and Tae yelling at each other. She's calling the police in 10 minutes._  
  
**iMessage From: Gyeomie  
** **iMessage To: Kookie**  
_Fuck_  
  
**iMessage From: Kookie  
** **iMessage To: Gyeomie, Tae tae**  
_He won't come out!! Also I think Namjoon is in there with him??_  
  
**iMessage From: Gyeomie  
** **iMessage To: Kookie, Tae tae**  
_I'm getting Suga Hyung._

###### 

> _transmission terminated._


	5. 99¢ Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *announcer voice*  
> JIMIN AND YOONGI FUUUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Yoongi and Jimin lounged naked in their bed, the city that never slept buzzing below them. They were in their own world. Yoongis hand combed through Jimins hair and upon realizing he couldn't read his thoughts simply through touch, he spoke into the tranquil atmosphere that had settled over their flat, 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"All I want is to want nothing." Jimin spoke softly. The darkness of night clung to the cathedral ceilings while the moonlight settled over the floorboards. The dark, the moon, and Yoongi were listening. He could give him that. He knew he could. He had money, and all the intentions to properly love him, whatever that may mean.

"Anything you want, I can give it to you." He said..

He heard Jimins head shift against the sheets to look at him. His body in the moonlight took his breath away. After a pause, Jimin spoke. 

"Anything you want, I can do it for you." More questions began to dangle from the high rafters, but neither of them had eyes for anything but inspecting each inch of each other in wholesome awareness.

Yoongi reached across the impossibly far space ~~two feet~~ separating them and pulled Jimin to him.

"I will never stop reaching for you." Jimin managed to hear him say into the scruff of hair along his neck, Yoongi already twisting his body around him.

"I'm already here." He returned, nuzzling the collar bone predominantly displayed. He watched the tendons tense and relaxed as Yoongi leaned further to mouth at his neck. Drawing Jimins ear between his lips and massaging it between his tongue, Jimin could feel his body flush with aroused heat. A hand found the bottom of Jimins chest and slowly, oh so slowly, traced two fingertips up to cradle Jimins head, tilting him to meet Yoongis lips. Jimin and Yoongi simultaneously let out a satisfied moan as wet, plush lips moving together. The night air was cool against his fevered skin, a trail of chill bumps left in the wake of Yoongis fingertips.

Jimins thighs pressed together, teasing the beginning of his erection trapped between them. Inching his hips back, he leaned forward and propped himself up on an elbow, sliding his hardened nipples along Yoongis sternum, leveling the other with his chest. He kept his knees together, the resistance painfully tantalizing. His arms extended by Yoongis shoulders to support himself, the other laying on his back. Watching from above, he lead Yoongis mouth to his pec and fed him his nipple, moaning at Yoongis erotic expression. Yoongis hands massaged Jimins buttocks, firmly working into the muscle and leaving him feeling tender.

"Oooh Daddy..." Jimin whined, his tongue pressed into his upper lip, his expression begging to torment the elder.

"Gonna fuck you so good." He assured, reach both hands to hold Yoongis face as he pushed his tongue down the others throat. Yoongi moaned, his eyes closed and hips pushing into Jimins, the slick of their precome making their grinding dirty and easy. Yoongi shuddered against the boys body.

"You're so good, Jimin. Do you like doing this to me?" Yoongi said heavily, his head tilted back, looking at the younger through the fringe of his bangs. Jimin looked eager sitting atop him, and confirmed him by he grabbing Yoongi and beginning to work his hips.

"You're so _hard_ , Daddy. Did I do that? Is this present for me?" Jimin got really nasty, licking all along the side of Yoongis neck, resting the entirety of his body weight onto of him.

Yoongi moaned and let his baby take him, spreading his arms out flat on the mattress, and curling his hands up to his head, holding the pillow and enjoying the stretch. Yoongi had a slim build, and bones showed where they normally would not. Jimins muscles flexed as his weight held Yoongi down, his hips rutting against the elders crotch.

"Come on, Daddy." Jimin encouraged, quickening his pace and forcing Yoongi to make eye contact with him, holding his chin with one hand, the other holding one of Yoongis wrists. Yoongis free hand traveled to Jimins lower back, immediately slipping between his cheeks. Jimin blinked as he realized, and let out a high moan, shimmying his body higher up the other to give him better access. Yoongi cocked an eyebrow at the younger, eyes hooded but never leaving his face. Yoongi brought his hand back up to Jimins face and wordlessly pushed two fingers into Jimins mouth, Jiming immediately sucking them. Eagerly licking up the palm of his hand, Jimin pulled three into his mouth this time, and distinctly caught Yoongis gaze, wordlessly telling him he wanted those three fingers to fuck his pussy first. Though Yoongi was slender, he still was bigger than Jimin. He moved Jimin onto his side and pushed Jimins right thigh up and over his own hip, still facing each other but allowing him to reach between them with his now slobered hand. Reaching around Jimins waist with his other arm, he pulled at his entrance, telling Jimin to let him in. Jimins eyebrows pulled together, his tongue still busy in Yoongis mouth, and his asshole unclenched just enough to let Yoongi push in with spit alone as lubricant. Yoongi was able to push two fingers in up to the second knuckle before Jimin gasped and pulled away, reaching for the lube. Wordlessly, they separated and began to slick themselves up, comfortably watching the other ravish their own body, their free hands clutching each others thighs. Jimin got up on his knees and scooted back over to him, his expression somber. He leaned in to kiss him before whispered into Yoongis ear.

Yoongi smiled and rubbed up and down Jimins sides as he blushed into his neck, secretly telling his daddy what he wanted.

"Good boy." he murmured, letting Jimins shivers of embarrassment and excitement manifest enough to the point that his limbs became stiff and awkward to move, and he pushed his baby up and off of him, laying him on the bed. Kissing again, Yoongi teased him by pulling at what he liked to call his "little boy cock", musing at how _precious_ it was, and how he could tell that it _really was trying very hard._ Jimin keened and turned his face into his shoulder, shy at the hands of his daddy.

"Look at me, princess." Yoongi commanded, waiting for their eyes to meet before he said he was going to fuck his mouth.

_"Is this okay?"_ He silently asked.

"Yes, daddy." Jimin answered, pushing his chest out and tilting his head to the side, trying to look cute for his favorite daddy.

"Ohh baby.. thank you baby. Thank you for making daddy feel so _good_. You're my little princess, my perfect pink princess.." Yoongi laid dirty words on him as his legs straddled Jimins head, his cock slowly sliding in and out of Jimins mouth as he reached back to flick at the head of Jimins pink "princess". 

"Mnph-aaahyy.." Jimin moaned, his eyes closing as Yoongi continued to ride his mouth, his hands clenching Yoongis thighs.

"Ahh fuck, baby. You're so sexy. Look at you, getting so wet and hard for me." He slid out of Jimins mouth and flipped them over so he was leaning against the headboard with Jimin over his lap.

"Oh _fuck,_ daddy... _yesss_ " Jimin began to whine, knowing what was coming. His head was firmly pushed down into the comforter, Yoongis other hand raining down on his back side.

"Ha-arder, daddy. _Please!_ " Jimin spoke his last request of the night before the same hand that had pushed his face into the blanket circled around the front of his neck and pulled him up. With his ass and face elevated, a beautiful dip in the arch of his back formed. Jimin immediately held onto Yoongis arm in front of his chest so as to not tip over, the majority of his weight held up by one of Yoongis legs. This pose forced him into submission, and effectively cut off the ability to speak. Tears began to fall onto his cheeks, quickly slipping to Yoongis fingers around his neck. Yoongi swatted his legs apart.

"Keep them spread." he said, and Jimin felt even more heady from how calm Yoongi sounded. Like this was normal for him, and he could fuck him six ways til Sunday every week of the month. Yoongis landed an _extremely_ hard slap against his asshole and hard cock bobbing in mid air, Yoongi not allowing his baby any leeway. Just as Jimin's body registered the slap and his throat made to yelp, Yoongis grip around his throat tightened, entirely cutting off his air supply. Jimin blanched when his hand spanked back down onto his most sensitive region with little time in between. The tears had stopped now, and Yoongi inspected his face, ensuring that Jimins eyes were glazed from lust rather than emotional detachment.

"How're you doing, kitten?" Yoongi loosened his grip and took an inventory of his responses. Jimin was completely compliant with how Yoongi moved him and seemed to be at a loss of what to do when Yoongi released him entirely. Yoongi quickly returned the physical presence, pushing him back to the mattress after Jimin simply nodded, breathing deeply and looking entirely fucked out. Yoongi knew he was ready. With Jimins legs spread shamelessly in front of him, he presented himself for Yoongi to do with as he pleased, his arms folded up to rest his head on. Yoongi decided to up the tension, and after pressing his hand hard against the back of Jimins head, he knew he wouldn't try to raise it again without permission. Jimins hands tightening in the sheets at the lack of genital stimulation. His cock flexed, and his asshole winked, looking for stimulation. Scooting back a foot or so, he leaned down beneath Jimins legs ever so carefully and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Jimin let out a pained noise at the sudden irrational _need_ to thrust into Yoongis mouth over and over again, but would not allow himself that pleasure. His thighs trembled. Yoongi smirked and was pleased at how much his baby could take, his "pride" swelling to its full length again. With heady excitement, he decided to take it even another step further, and bit down on the juncture of the head, Jimin immediately whimpering and crying, his mouth still muffled into the blanket. Yoongi couldn't hold back any longer.

"You've done so good, Jimin. Baby, I'm so proud of you. I know it was hard. God you're so strong. So big, and strong for me, baby." Yoongi praised everything about this boy. Yes, the sun _did_ shine out of his ass.

"I'm good? I'm big for you?" Jimin hardly whispered once he was turned tummy side up towards Yoongi, his hands curled above his breast, the most tantalizing little vixen Yoongi had ever seen.

"Yes, baby. So good, so big for me." He assured, lifting Jimins thighs around his waist, poising himself before Jimins entrance.

"Oh yes, dadd-" Jimin was cut off by Yoongis hand again as he pushed into him, and Jimin fucking _leaked_ precum out of his little cock when Yoongi didn't even look up at his face as he fucked into him.

"Look at your little cock, baby. You might be big, but this pussy is so, _so_ small. Do you like to keep your pussy little for Daddy? Daddy likes you whether you're big or little, baby" Yoongi now looked up at Jimin, his tone so genuine, loving and warm.

"I love you, Jimin." He spoke, moving his hand from covering his mouth to thumbing at his lip, kissing all around his face as he slowly thrust faster into him.

"dah- dahhy.. wove you too" Jimin managed tearily, sucking two of his own fingers into his mouth as his other hand helped hold one of his legs spread out for Yoongi.

"I'm so close, princess. Where are you baby?" Yoongi level his eyes with Jimin, his thumb smoothing over his cheek bone, their bodies jerking together at the movement of Yoongis hips below. Jimins eyes steadily widened looking back at Yoongi before his expression and limbs pulled Yoongi in impossibly close.

" _Yoooongii_ " he let out in a raw voice, his climax shaking through his body, arms hugging onto the elders body.

"Ohh baby" Yoongi moved with him, his own orgasm ripping through him and he groaned as a few more spasms forced their way out. He laid down panting on top of Jimin to liter the youngers neck with kisses, the younger kissing each angle of the hand that had been caressing Jimins face.

"Love you so much" they both mumbled through tears, petting each other and kissing every inch of skin they could find. Helping each other back into bed properly after stripping the top sheet and pulling the giant fluffy comforter over themselves, the began to giggle about the silliest parts of the sex.

"Pink princess?!" Jimin burst out, laughing with Yoongi, rather than at him.

"I have _NO_ idea where that one came from!" Yoongi admitted, tucking strands of hair behind Jimins ears as he looked down into his face.

"I cant believe I bit your cock." He said, both of their expressions turning shocked before bursting into laughter again.

"Thank you for tonight, Jimin." Yoongi murmured into his head as they began to fall asleep.

"It was a dream." Jimin purred. They settled in for the night and each dozed off in time.


	6. Lonely For You Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into their video call -3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Jimin rushed from the bathroom when he heard his phone ring.  
"Daddyyyyyy!" He squealed as he slid in his socks to the chair and answered the video call. It was only day 3 of the week long trip, but it felt like an eternity had passed since he last saw Yoongi.


	7. Where Love Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW PICTURES AHEAD.**  
>  I'm talking dicks galore. Probably some nip too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


	8. Love Made Me Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW PICTURES AHEAD.**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

"Tae tae." Jimin spoke softly.  
Taehyung hummed a "hm?" over the paperback he held in one hand with the cover folded over the spine, pencil making notes in the margins now and again.  
"Daddy hasn't responded to me for three hours." Jimin said, biting a nail and staring at his phone sitting a few feet away from him on the mattress.  
"Hm..." Taehyung frowned, turning the page.  
"He's probably busy. There's nothing we can do about that. Just focus on finishing your paper. He'll be happy to come home and find out how well you've done with school. We also need to finish our homework before 5:00 so we can eat and watch our show, then do the house chores." They both looked up at the bedroom and the surrounding laundry piles.  
"Like I found a bottle lid under my butt earlier and wondered why it was there." Tae's eyes widened and Jimin giggled out,  
"Why was your butt on top of it?" leaning away from Tae's smack.  
"Hurry up and finish your paper, Jiminnie!" Tae found his place in his novel again.  
"I only have two more chapters to read." He settled back into the pillows again.  
"Alright, alright." Jimin grinned, turning back to his laptop and forgetting his worry in not hearing back from Yoongi.

"Jiminnnnnnieeeee! Hurry, take your bowl!" Tae scooted in next to Jimin on the couch.  
"I'm so excited for this episode of Pororo!" Tae squealed, and Jimin joined in with him before they both burst into a fit of giggles.  
"I don't even care that I didn't finish my paper!" Jimin cried out, taking a bite of his ramyeon. He froze once he heard the front door shut. He glanced at Taehyung and he was a mirror image of him.  
"Did you say something about Yoongi being mad about us fucking earlier?" Tae said under his breath, his arm still lifted to his mouth, paused mid bite.  
"He...he t-told me we shuh-shouldn't..." Jimin stuttered, lowering his arm and turning around slowly. His jaw dropped open when he laid eyes on the sight behind him. Tae still watching Jimin followed the direction of his gaze, and found Yoongi standing with his arms crossed, lips pressed into a thin line, leaning against the door frame.  
"Oppa..." Tae said tentatively, and jumped when Yoongi suddenly pushed off where he was leaning and walked away.  
"Daddy!" Jimin cried, looking at Taehyung with desperation.  
"He didn't even look at us!" Tae gasped, gaping down at the bowl in his hands as Jimin began to softly cry.  
"He-he must be ma-mad about before..." Jimin stuttered out through the falling tears, bringing a hand to his mouth to hold in his shuddering cries.  
"Fuck. We didn't finish any of the house chores." Tae realized, and they both sat up looking at each other before springing into action, their food and the tv abandoned. They scrambled towards to kitchen to begin the dishes. Jimin began to say to Taehyung as they slid through the smooth wooden floor hallway  
"You put away the clean dishes, I'll clean up the chocolate mil-...k." They froze, stunned upon finding Yoongi sitting in the dining area waiting for them.

"You have't done _any_ of the house chores in the six days I've been gone. I hoped to come home and relax upon seeing my favorite people tomorrow, but here I am. Why am I home a day early, and not _at all_ feeling relaxed? Answer me, you two. Taehyung first." Yoongi leveled both of them with his gaze, neither of them brave enough to even meet it.  
"Er... Sir. We did not do our chores. We are very sor-" Tae was cut off by Yoongi.  
"Stop. Don't give me that. I didn't ask you that anyway. You've already answered, so stop talking. _Taehyung._ " He growled the others name, demanding he look at him, and when the younger did dare to meet his gaze, he was softly whimpering.  
"Go get your ball gag. You're talking too much. Earlier today, too." Yoongi's eyes narrowed at the end, and his fiery gaze did not leave Taehyung until he had left the room. Jimin jumped when Yoongi spoke again.  
"Why am I not relaxed, Jimin." Yoongi stated blandly, obviously not impressed with their behavior.  
"Because you had to come home a day early, Daddy." Jimin shifted from foot to foot, watching his hands wring themselves.  
"And _why_ did I have to come home a day early?" Yoongi cocked his head at the younger.  
"Because daddy was worried about us." Jimins eyes darted around the room, looking for a way out of this situation.  
" _ **Why**_ was I worried about you, Jimin." Yoongi spoke louder this time, and Jimin cringed as he answered.  
"Be-because we weren't getting our work done.." Taehyung reentered the room, face red as the ball gag that was situated between his lips. Jimin jumped when he saw him, and admired how erotic he looked.  
" _Jimin._ " Yoongis voice rang out crisply. Jimin gasped and turned his face back his daddy, ashamed of his behavior.  
"I had to come home early because _you_ couldn't control yourself and keep your hands off of Taehyung." Yoongi stated ruthlessly.  
"We're going to have to restrain a slut like you. Take your clothes off." Yoongi said dismissively, turning away from the sight of the two, even looking at them reminding him how much of a disappointment they must be to him. Taehyung whined behind his gag. Yoongi's sharp eyes flashed back to the source of the sound, and his next words cut both of them down.  
" _You._ This slut is the cause of the entire problem. Because you couldn't control yourself either, you let this other little whore fall all over you to pleasure yourselves. Did you even think for a moment about _why_ you two were alone in the first place, in this nice house I bought us? Hm?" Jimin answered shyly.  
"It's because daddy was on a business trip..." Yoongis hand came up to massage the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing.  
"Exactly. And now I'm back a day early. You two are making things harder on me." He sighed.  
"Jimin, do something truly productive with your hands and restrain this mutt." He said dismissively, walking past the other two to retrieve his suitcase from the entryway and make his way to the bedroom to begin unpacking. Jimin and Taehyung sat in place for a moment, before moving to follow Yoongis instructions.

Yoongi barely glanced at Taehyung restrained on the floor, with Jimin sitting on his knees a few feet away. He pulled a chair out, and instructed Jimin to take his pants off.  
"You're getting a spanking for being naughty and not doing as I said." Yoongi state, watching the younger tearfully pull his shorts off and cross the room . Taehyung grew painfully aroused within his cock cage by the sight exhibited before him, accompanied by Jimins gasps and pleads for mercy. He started at a normal pace and paused after the first ten,, listening to Jimins short breaths. 

"Are you ready for the last ten?" Yoongi waited for the younger confirmation and then began what they both knew was the harder part. He wasn't surprised when Jimin gasped loudly at how quickly each slap came, and to both ass cheeks. His small hands reached back gripping Yoongi's wrists and he whined  
"Daddyyyy" as Yoongi silently counted the final ten. 

He knew Jimin could take it, but was bratty enough to play the pity-card, as he all too often had before. Yoongi needed him to understand the severity of the situation. He hadn't been happy leaving Little Jimin with out his supervision and guidance. He was reinforce why it was necessary Jimin listen to him, even when he wasn't _there_.

"Jimin. I tell you what to do because I know what's best for you. You don't know how to manage your time yet. You often have to rush around last minute to complete everything, as you almost did just now." Yoongi's muscle memory took over as he wrapped Jimins delicate limbs with cuffs, and picked him off his lap to move him to the floor near Tae.  
"I have to do extra work to make up for coming home early. I'm going to be in a conference call for 30 minutes. How old are you, baby?" Yoongi sat back and took in the view.

"I-I'm 21, daddy." Jimin's lower lip quivered.  
"Then how long do you think you should be able to handle having this-" and he nudged the vibrator between Jimins cheeks pulling a squeak out of the younger  
"on, inside of you?" Yoongi stood to leave.  
"For 21 minutes, daddy." Jimin frowned and bit the inside of his cheek.  
"Then see to it that you do that." Yoongi left the room, already dialing a phone number on his phone.  
"Joon! Thanks for waiting, I have the document right here..." Yoongis voice faded away as he closed his office door.


	9. Love 24 hrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW IMAGES AHEAD.**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Yoongi reentered the room to find Tae looking at him calmly and Jimin whining upon hearing him. Tae was cuffed and Yoongi helped him to stretch his stiff arms by massaging his limbs.

"How are you?" Yoongi murmured, taking in Tae's expression.

"My left arm is numb." He replied, and straightened his legs slowly.

"When did you take the vibrator out." Yoongis stone cold voice hit Jimin, who was kneeling beside Taehyung.

"After 21 minutes, daddy." Jimin replied, feeling Yoongi's eyes fall on the crumpled up tissues and now clean vibrato placed next to his Little's thigh. His eyes raked over his lower naked half body, his soft cock laying between his thighs. He reached for Jimins face, turning it up towards him and felt his heart leap as he leaned in towards the youngers beautiful, unsuspecting face before licking over his bottom lip in the beginning of a messy kiss. Jimins mouth opened in surprise, but he held back his words and instead exhaled a moan into Yoongis lips. Yoongi's desire for this person was suddenly uncontrollable and he needed to _feel_ him, claim his body; and so he did. He felt his lips glide smoothly with his own, their spit mixing together, their tongues caressing each other. 'We're french kissing' Yoongi thought in passing, but then was overcome with the need to absolutely dominate this person. It still wasn't enough. He roughly grabbed onto both sides of Jimins head, his fingers knucled through his hair, and filled Jimins mouth with his tongue, choking him with it. Jimin quivered, his hands coming up to Yoongi's chest, encouraged by Yoongi's boldness. With their mouths still filthily exploring each other, they both raised up so they could press their chests together. Jimins hands were caught between them, and Yoongi pushed harder into Jimin, grinding his body against him.

"Fuck, hyung." Tae's low voice came from behind Yoongi, and his hands were now slipping down to his pelvis. His large hands gripped the outline of his cock though his slacks, slowly rubbing over the length with one, the other fondling his balls. With his back arched into Jimins hands pressing deliciously into his nipples, Yoongi's head dropped to Tae's shoulder, turning his face away so Tae could mouth from his shoulder to his ear, his tongue eventually dipping into the elders. Yoongi groaned, and nuzzled his head against Tae who in turn moaned at Yoongi's arousal. Grasping Jimins face, forcing both of them to focus through their lusty haze, Yoongi slurred

"This what you wanted, little baby? To get me aroused by only putting on a shirt? You're so good for appa." His thumb smoothed over a strand of spit on the youngers upper lip, Tae's eyes following the motion. A large hand enclosed around Yoongis hand, and brought it to the owners face. Jimin watched with wide eyes as Tae took Yoongi's hand and sucked on the thumb that had just wiped spit off of his mouth from him and Yoongi making out earlier. Tae was looking right at him as he licked generously up Yoongi's hand, down to his wrist and into the sensitive skin of his palm. Yoongi whined from the sensation and looked back to Jimin.

"Need you inside me, baby.." He pleaded and Jimin groaned as he moved back to Yoongi's mouth with renewed vigor. Taehyung and Jimin thought with one mind as they both stoop up, supporting Yoongi between them and stepped a few feet over to the couch, stripping their clothes on the way. Taehyung fell away from the duo as he prepared the lube and condoms, while Jimin ushered Yoongi into place.

"Oppa..." He softly let out, as he spread Yoongi's legs. "You're turning me on so much. Look how hard I am again. I just came 15 minutes ago.." They both snickered, and Tae rejoined them by scooting forward on his knees and pulling Jimin's hips forward towards his head simultaneaously putting the bottle of open lube in his hand. Jimin let out a shuddery breath as he tried to focus on spreading the glop on his fingers and prepping Yoongi as Tae began to give him head. Yoongi pushed Tae's face down around Jimins cock more, and then pulled him to his entrance, whining when Tae went with no resisitance and began zealously eating him out, licking up from his small hole to over his ball sack. He looked at Yoongi with hooded eyes, and saw the elder biting his lip, eyebrows pulled together at what he could only imagine he looked like. Probably a total _slut._ He turned back to Jimin and said huskily,

"Fuck him, Jiminnie. Make your daddy cum." Jimin winced in response as he withdrew the two fingers that had since entered the pale body spread beneath him. Taehyung put the condom on him, jerking his length a few times in the process, causing Jimin to fall forward, a few inches from Yoongi's face as he grinded into Tae's hand

"Ahh, ah oppaaa oh my _god_ " Jimin mewled against Yoongis hair, his head pressed to Jimins face as he rode waves of pleasure out through Taehyungs hand. Tae removed his hand to help pull Yoongis legs apart, and remove Yoongi's own hand that was fingering himself as he watched the other two.

"Put it in, Jiminnie. He's ready." Tae's low voice honest to god made Jimins nipples harder, and he praised said god when Yoongi even reached up to fondle them as Jimin watched his cock sink into the richest and sexiest older man he'd ever known. He was _fucking_ him. He was fucking this rich, sexy, older man that was looking up at him with baby doll eyes, his tongue lewdly pressing into his upper lip as he moaned.

"Jiminie, _baby_.. oh- FUCK baby.. hurt this" Yoongi groaned as they both watched Jimins cock repeatedly sinking into him. His head fell back as Tae's hand reached down in between them to stroke Yoongis weeping cock. Jimins mouth captured Tae's as he frantically pumped into Yoongi's heat, pushing moans out of the elder each time.

"Dahh-Daddyyyy!" Jimin whined as Tae sucked on his bottom lip, his hips now moving at an even faster pace, and Yoongi spread his legs more, pulling them up higher for Jimin to be able to fuck him harder and faster

"Yes, kitten! Ohh fuckk" Yoongi came with his hands gripping around Jimins length as it slid in and out of his pussy, Jimin collapsing on him to press his body flesh against Yoongi as he ground his orgasm into Yoongi. Tae gasped a few times as he jerked off into his hand, his cum dripping down his leg.

"Oh FUCK.. daddy." Jimin growled as he pulled his head back to look down on Yoongi who was looking up at him with a lazy grin, chuckling and licking his lips. Jimin finished grinding into Yoongi, the elders hands massaging his ass cheeks. Tae crawled up onto the couch with them and snuggled into them mumbling

"That was so hot" as he pulled Yoongi into his embrace and they kissed slowly, Jimin pulling out and tying the condom off to discard in the trash.

"I take it you forgive us?" Jimin asked with a lopsided smile, snuggling between the other two who had wiggled over to make room for their third.

"I was never really mad, baby. I just want you to do better for all of us. We all need to do our best to support each other." Yoongi mumbled sleepily as Jimin and Taehyung grinned at each other over the elders chest.

"Oppa, how old are you?" Tae kissed the side of Yoongis forehead, and the elder grunted "Twenty four.." in return. Jimin said cheerfully

"We love you 24 hours a day, daddy." pulling the blanket he had dragged over up over their naked bodies and tucking the eldest in. "M-...." Yoongi sighed, his expression relaxed and finally void of any emotions. Tae and Jimin discussed how tired he must have been in hushed tones, and Yoongi would wake up the next morning to a clean house, and breakfast on a side table with a love note from his favorite kitten and puppy. He groggily ate the slightly burnt pancakes, and smiled to himself.

"They're surprisingly predictable." He thought.

"He's surprisingly predictable." Tae and Jimin agreed as they left the house for school that morning; paper written, homework complete, and chapters read.


	10. Lust Has No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW PICTURES AHEAD**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

"Hi Daddy!" Jimin chirped as he climbed into the passenger seat of the black G-Class SUV Mercedes-Benz parked in front of his school. He saw Tasha from English class gaping as she walked by.

"Hi Baby." Yoongi returned, looking up from his iPhone at him. He was wearing his glasses and nine times out of ten that meant he had spent the day at the studio composing and recording with Namjoon. Jimin squirmed at how hot he was and couldn’t stop himself from leaning over to crowd his space and give him needy kisses. Yoongi didn’t even bat an eye and just pressed his lips back against Jimin's when they were in reach, finishing typing out an email before sending it and turning to face him full on, a smile blooming as his hands reached up to hold the younger's face and lean in to kiss him properly, and murmur

“Minnie...” against his lips. Jimin always felt wanted around Yoongi, and this was something he ~~needed~~ liked very much. They smiled at each other and separated after one last peck. 

"Where's Tae?" He asked, turning the engine over. Wherever Jimin was, Taehyung was never far behind. In response to his question, Taehyung came flying into the back seat, slamming the door behind him laughing hysterically. Jimin and Yoongi thought nothing of the otherwise strange entrance, this _was_ Tae after all. Jimin pointed with his precious baby fingers and said

“Play this one, hyung. You sound so sexy.” Yoongi hummed in agreement as Cypher Part 3 pumped through the sub-woofers.

Jungkook and Yugyeom ran up and began pounding on the glass yelling at Tae to "get out here and stop fooling around!' Before noticing who was driving the car and taking a step back with their hands up and calling out accusations.

”You suck hyung! 'Seoltang' won’t always be around to protect you!" Yoongi was quick to roll down the tinted window and say

“Yes I will.” in his low voice. 

“Aish… Who wrote them a letter of recommendation for them to even get into this school?” He mumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot, the two younger boys punching each other as they watched the car go. Jimin could be seen in the passenger seat grinning and giggling at something Tae was saying to him and flirtatiously smacking at him.

Their kitchen was filled with a smooth jazz to accompany the sounds of cutlery clacking and voices joyfully talking. It was another average Thursday night in Yoongi, Jimin, and Taehyung's home. Yoongi paused momentarily at the stove, spoon hovering in the air when he remembered the Snapchats he never got to open earlier. The first was from Jimin, sent around the time Yoongi knew he’d have been on his lunch break.

He automatically felt himself bristle with protectiveness, but looked up to find the objects of his affection sitting at the island counter both focusing on what he assumed was homework. Jimin pursing his lips looking _very_ serious. So studious. Taehyung frowning and rubbing his chin reading something. Much focus. Relief in just knowing that they came home to him gave him solace in the concern of the many things he couldn’t control outside of the house. He looked back to open one from Tae sent sometime during the doctor's appointment he had today.

And then less than an hour ago when they were out shopping together…

Yoongi snorted and pocketed the phone, suddenly feeling completely at ease with not having the two leeches in his house. Taehyung started giggling and beckoned Jimin over to his laptop. Yoongi momentarily looked up from the stir fry in mild interest at his babies delight but left them to their shenanigans. 

"Are you Gary?" Jimin razzed. 

"Uh yes, _Tracy_." Tae shot back, cackling and holding his hands up to catch Jimin's swinging ones. Yoongi’s loose shirt brushed against Tae’s cheek as he leaned in to look at the screen, standing behind him. They watched his face for a reaction and he soon began chuckling.

"Frank..." he tried out, shaking his head and walking back to the stove.

"I want to go to Vegas." Tae whined, glancing up to see if Yoongi caught his hint, but quickly started laughing when Yoongi copied him in a sniveling voice.

"What if hyung took you for your birthday?" He said, adding rice to the boiling pot. Jimin and Tae stared at each other with open mouths before Jimin ran to Yoongi’s side and tugged on his shirt saying

"Are you for real?!" Tae began laughing excitedly and joined them in the kitchen, the younger two yanking both sides of the elders shirt, jumping up and down shouting out

"Really?! Really really?" Which quickly evolved into them scream singing "Really Really" by Winner, and Yoongi huffing and giving up trying to feed them in a timely manner.

“Yah! Please go do something besides bother me for another 30 minutes.” Yoongi huffed and returned to the recipe on his phone. They eventually skipped away, still singing and dancing. It quickly evolved into shrieking as Tae chased Jimin to the second floor. After about 20 minutes, he noticed he’d missed some more snaps from Jimin. His little Chim was more likely to snap him for no real reason, and he found it endearing.

He groaned and focused on plating the food. ‘Food, then sex. No. Food, homework, and then sex.’ He told himself, putting the plates on the table and calling up the stairs to them. His text message notification sounded from the kitchen. His breath caught in his throat.

Yoongi was only a man, after all. He headed upstairs and was surprised to find how much the tables had turned in a few minutes. Tae had easily overpowered the smaller boy and was now beating him into submission, the sub moaning heartily on the mattress beneath him.

“Who’s a bad boy now? Starting without Yoongi hyung…” Tae rasped, his breath coming quickly as he made eye contact with Yoongi. The elder looked to the panting boy beneath his puppy, and made eye contact with him. He let out a pitiful whine at having his daddy witness such a dirty sight, but another moan tumbled out of his plush lips, his brows scrunched up cutely as Tae pushed two fingers inside of him and delivered another smack. Yoongi smirked, closing in on his prey.

“Couldn’t even wait until after dinner, hm?” 

Tae manhandled Jimin into lifting his head by pulling on his hair, whom in turn licked his lips before meeting Yoongi's gaze with heavily lidded eyes and said huskily

"Lust has no mercy, oppa." Yoongi grinned wickedly and softly closed the bedroom door while his right hand unbuttoned his pants.

"Neither do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Mokiisjamkokoro I hope this answers your question AND YES YOU CAN REQUEST A PUPPY!TAE CHAPTER. Like expect it soon because your kind words inspired me. :'-) This chapter is for you, lovely!


	12. I Know You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyungie enjoys his favorite people

A choking gasp rips from Jimin's mouth and Yoongi looked up, pausing his ministrations on the grip he had around the tail plug in Taehyungs ass. Tae whimpered questioningly up at Yoongi around his ball gag and quirked his head to the side.

"What was that?" Yoongi asked calmly. Jimin slowly looked behind him at the elder. Jimin was siting on Taehyungs back, his right hand clutching Tae's left buttock, his left holding a crop that hovered a growing red spot on Tae's right cheek. Beginning to move his hips again, Jimin answered him by showing the source of his arousal. He was grinding into Tae's back _while_ he sat on him like he was giant St. Bernard. The thought of Jimin as his child playing with the family dog brought a smile to Yoongis lips. Yoongi stretched his long limbs around the two boys again to continued fucking the plug in and out of Tae, who whimpered accordingly, his toes and hands clenching up, brow pulling together as Yoongis cock slid past his lips, his back arching in arousal trying to encourage Yoongis teasing. A whish and smack cracked through the air as Yoongis bare hand landed on Tae's right cheek, making the younger two jump in surprise, Tae's chains clanking and jingling merrily against the ground. Jimins' slaps began raining down steadily, and Tae moaned, holding his mouth open and tongue lolling out. Yoongi slapped his dick on it before gripping the side of his jaw, his thumb roughly entering his mouth and holding his cheek open wider. Tae began whimpering, sucking him down excitedly when Yoongi moved his hold to his hair and chin. Jimin slinked behind Tae, pushing his tongue up from his balls to tease the perineum.

"What a good boy..." Yoongi's deep voice rumbled, turning his head to the side to better see his baby's face. Tae began yipping excitedly as Jimins small fingeres pushed into him quickly, and he lost the ability to easily slurp down Yoongis dick, barely making the cut for licking it at all. He licked it in time with the way Jimins fingered dipped into him next to the rotating tail toy.

"Fuuuuck. It's so much. It's so deep, sir." Tae panted, looking into his masters eyes. Yoongi slapped his face, causing Tae to arch stronger and let out an obscene _Ahhn_ As he rocked back into Jimin, holding Yoongi's gaze.

"Don't talk. Be good." Yoongi stated, unfazed by the need to assert his authority. He slapped Tae's other facial cheek, saying  
"Answer me." He gripped Tae's jaw, looking down at the younger who was quickly falling into the proper role.

_"Arf"_ Tae barked softly, his throat massaged by the elders long fingers.

"Louder..." He encouraged, and Tae quickly responded

**Arrrrf!** " His eyes shining with excitement at the attention. Jimin pulled away and sat back to watch the two.

"Can you sit?" Yoongi prompted, stepping back and pointing at the ground. Tae gave an acknowledging yip and sat on his haunches, paws up in front of his chest, panting and smiling at his master.

"Good boy..." Yoongi rubbed around his head and neck. Scratching behind his ears, Tae leaned into the touch and whining in pleasure. Jimin noticed Yoongis hand beckoning him over, and he crawled next to the two, before Yoongi was pulling him into place on his knees in front of him, Yoongi holding underneath his arms rubbing at his tummy, and Tae panting happily up at him. Jimin pulled in on himself, shying away from Taes direct line of sight on his crotch. Strong hands pulled his shoulders back, exposing his chest and groin to two pairs of eyes. Jimin groaned in arousal at the lewd presentation of his body, wriggling under their heavy gazes. Tae began joyfully yipping at the appearance of his Jimin, and nuzzled into his stomach.

"He's happy to see you." Yoongi said into Jimins neck, kissing down the side and softly touching Jimins right nipple, his left hand moving down lower to work at his small cock. Jimin sucked in a breath as Tae began to lick at his left nipple, Yoongi now elongating the right between his thumb and middle finger, his index gently teasing the top.

"Yoongiiii..." Jimin turned his head into the elders hair, breathing in his cologne. His back arched as goosebumps formed over the flesh of his torso. His small hands found the puppys hair and slowly pushed his face down towards his crotch, jutting his hips out simultaneously.

Yoongi released Jimins ear from his mouth and chuckled, murmuring sultrily to Jimin

"Gonna throw a dog a bone, Minnie?" He tilted Jimins face towards him and his baby's mouth opened for him to put his tongue in. 

"You love this so much, don't you baby? Fuck, you're turning me on. You're so hard..." Yoongi said darkly into Jimins open, waiting mouth, whom began to moan.

"I love it, oppa." Jimin said as Tae stroked his base, tongue lolling messily over the head. Both of the elders attention was brought to the cute boy excitedly blowing Jimin on his knees, jerking himself off with his left hand, the other gripping the bottom of Jimins butt cheek. He used the leverage to enthusiastically begin slipping his mouth up and down his length, eventually adding suction and moving both hands to hold the base of Jimins cock as he moved his head quicker, lowly moaning in approval. 

"Come here. I have to fuck you up. Make you a mess, begging for me to hurt you." Yoongi slapped Taehyungs face, who whined in response and pushed his crotch harder into his hand.

"Yesss... please!" Tae managed, switching places with Jimin. As greedy hands fell onto his beautiful caramel skin, he jerked every time Jimin bit into his flesh; inhaling every moment of lust and burning pain. It was perfect. He looked down and was shocked by the way Jimin was sucking his cock. This was not a blowjob. This was... it was a mess. Yoongi confirmed his observation and said as though he was speaking his thoughts aloud, mirroring Tae's

"You give the messiest head." and ran his fingers through his smooth hair, Jimin's eyes looking up into theirs and crinkling into a smile as he continued bobbing up and down Taes length with renewed vigor.

"Welcome to the real mans world." Yoongi stated, pushing Tae to bend over Jimin's form as he suddenly fucked his cock into him unexpectedly. It was evident how sudden it was by the load moan that was startled out of Tae. 

"Fuck! Daddy..." Taehyung began whining, Yoongi laughing behind him as he gave him his cock at an increasing speed.

"Da _ddyyyy_... oh, fuck daddy, choke me" Taehyung babbled, his body beginning to jolt randomly from the stimulation to his sensitive genitals. Yoongi hissed as Taes body occasionally lurched hard, pressing him down harder into Jimin. Yoongi looked down to see what state his Jimbles was in and was happy to find him flipped over laying on his back, holding his thighs spread and open behind the knee with Taehyungs head now swiveling around at all angles licking any spans of skin he could reach. He assumed his mouth was most likely stuffed with Taes cock or balls, and quickly began focusing on his own cock, mesmerized by the way it satisfyingly spread Taehyungs hole open again each time he pulled out all the way; Taehyung did not sound like he liked the loss of contact. He suddenly gained inspiration from a memory of Tae saying he loved material items. He looked over on the bed next to him and grabbed one of the many shopping bags littered on the duvet and along the floor. His 14k solid rose gold Cuban chain was already clinking against his chest in tandem with his thrusts, and he yanked Taes dirty blonde hair back, keeping one hand on his lower back to force him into an extremely controlled position with limited mobility. He pushed his left hands' fingers into his mouth and could almost feel Tae going cross eyed looking at the Rolex on his boyfriends wrist. 

"You loooved making that attendant blush at the mall today, Taehyungie." Yoongi began, moving his hand from his back to thumb at his right nipple, playing with his new piercing.

"Telling me you wanted a new 'naughty' piece in front of that poor lady. So dirty, baby. So fucking nasty for me. You love this hip hop money." Yoongi finished, Taes lips wrapped around the side of Jimin's cock, humming in agreement. He leaned in and growled out

"You like this? You like this chain?" (Its 3 dollar) while the cold metal hit Taes back. He smirked and looked at Yoongi. He squeezed Yoongis length inside him, stilling his hips and forcing Yoongi to go at the pace he was settling, grinding his hips slowly and sinfully into Yoongi behind him. He sung softly with his rough sex voice, still sounding like an honest to god fucking angel

"I'll be down for your rap. I'll be down for your rhythm." a small smiled spreading across his beautiful face. Yoongi burst into laughter, kissing the back of his neck afterwards.

"Yoongi oppa! It's our money, too." Jimin reminded him softly, turning himself right side up and moving to kiss Taes lips slowly. Yoongi moaned, watching the two kiss beneath him. He slowly fucked Tae again.

"Suga Oppa..." He continued, reach up to Taes cheeks and pulling them apart, manhandling the soft flesh and smacking them.

"Beg Daddy like a good boy for his cock, Puppy." Jimin told Taehyung, his eyes on the fresh stack of hundred dollar bills that had been sitting on the bedside table, full of promise. The younger panted and said

"Please fuck me, please! " to which Yoongi promptly pulled out a messy stack of money and threw above the youngers' bodies.

"Here. This is how I fuck you." Yoongi said in a voice void of emotion, leaning over his puppies back possessively and biting down hard on the back of his neck, effectively keeping him in place, thrusting into Taes ass hard enough to make his cheeks jiggle. 

"Keep begging." He growled into his ear, and Tae whimpered, suddenly wriggling away from the relentless thrusts, pushing his body down into Jimin trying to crawl away. Yoongi sat up and sneared down at him, laughing out

"Nope." -a hand landed on his back side, another one gripping his hip keeping him in place.

"You can't run away." he finished, Jimins hands coming up to Taes chest to grope and stimulate, their tongues entertwined as Tae breathed hard.

"F-Fuckkk... I'm- ah!" Tae scrunched up his nose and eyes and leaned down to hide in the side of Jimins neck as Jimin guided Taes hips. Yoongi suddenly realized that Jimin had guided Taes cock to his ass and Tae was now fucking both of them. Kind of. He seemed to be overwhelmed and trying not to cum? Yoongi would change that. He moved his hips in such exagerated large movements he knew it would be enough to force Tae into fucking Jimin harder.

"Oh!" Jimin gasped, his eyes scrunching shut and then opening to meet Yoongis, moaning when Taehyung pushed his hand down over his thoat, his tongue shoved into Jimins ear. His baby let out the smallest, softest 

"Fuck..." and he knew he was coming. Jimin was holding the chain attached to Tae's collar. The chain links jingles together as they were quickly pulled tight when Taehyung, sandwiched between Yoongis cock and Jimins hole, arched his back, tightening around Yoongis dick and moaning out lowly. Yoongis authoritative voice broke through his haze

"Yah, Taehyung. Come right here. Right now." His tone left no room for anything else and he gasped uncontrollably in extreme arousal that _this_ was getting him off. Jimin murmured softly into his boyfriends ear, whispering encouragement and soothing praises. Tae's chest heaved under him, shiny with sweat. Yoongi heard "so good" somewhere in there. Jesus, they were the fucking cutest. He was cumming into Tae's ass, his eyebrows pulled together.

  
  
  


"Hyung." Tae said. Jimin and Yoongi looked at him. He was staring at the flat screen they had both been looking at and he began speaking.

"Thank you for before." He turned to look at them.

"It was just what I needed." He had failed a test in his psych class and would have to work even harder to make sure this didn't cause him to fail the entire course. Jimin smiled warmly at him and Yoongi gave them both a grin, reaching his arm around the two and bringing them closer to his sides. He playfully swatted his butt and the younger two burst into a fit of giggles as they settled back into their show.

"Of course baby. I know my boys." Yoongi said into his sandy blonde hair, kissing the top of his head.

Tae smiled tiredly yet happily back at the tv and said softly

"I know you know."


	13. Rose City Liquor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches

He couldn’t help but lave his tongue over the water slicked skin of his broad shoulders... surface pulled tight from hunching to rest his head against the tiled wall, Yoongi was disappointed at the lack of skin to bite. Taehyung kneeled on the ground in front of Yoongi, giving a feeble attempt at stifling his moans. Jungkook was shocked at how slutty Tae was being. Standing behind the pair crouching in the spray of water, he frantically yanked along the length of his cock. Jungkook’s eyebrows pulled together sporadically as small breaths left his mouth, permanently hanging open an inch or so. Tae’s hands desperately pressed to the wall, biceps flexing. Yoongi pulled his forefinger out of his asshole and reached for the soap behind him to lube his middle finger as well. Tae merely panted at the ground and looked at Yoongis right hand working the head of his cock hard. Yoongi kisses his boyfriends neck and whispers

“Good baby...” into the shell of his ear, taking the lobe between his lips with the tip of his tongue. He carefully perched the tips of his two forefingers against his entrance as a warning to relax, and then determinedly presses them in to the second knuckle.

“Yoonggi-hyung-..!” Tae moaned and Yoongi cruelly tightened his grip on his dick.

“What did you call me?” Yoongi snickered, blatantly enjoying himself and the power he was so easily given by the larger man. He knew Tae wouldn’t go against him in a scene like this. He already gave the power to him easily... almost _too_ easily. It made Yoongi want to punish him. So he did.

“Daddy...!” Tae said too loudly, looking up and effectively leaning himself into Yoongi’s waiting mouth. He promptly bit down on the juncture between Tae’s shoulder and neck. Fucking his fingers into him more fully, his right hand slid hard along Tae’s cock. He established a rhythm that he was proud Tae noticed as quickly as he did.  
‘Move your ass back and my hand fucks your hole. Move forward and my other hand fucks your cock.’ This was a win for everyone there. Yoongi loves seeing him this desperate for him. Such a _horny slut._ And he was all his.

Jungkook vaguely wondered what Jimin was up to at the moment as he took another sip from whatever drink was in his hand.

//

He was pretty sure he was more drunk than he initially intended to be for a Wednesday evening, but he honestly couldn’t really remember at this point. Jimin stifled his gasp as threads of pleasure ripped through him and his body threatened to loose conte and orgasm before he was ready. He had only been edging himself for about 10 minutes, looking through his saved Snapchat Memories and slowly touching only his perineum. He’d grown to especially enjoy this extra-perverted way of touching himself lately. These isolated touched felt controlling and reminded him of a little someone who was likely now spanking their other boyfriend in the shower while Taehyung’s little fuck-boy friend from school watched. Probably didn’t touch though. Yoongi got off on showing his belongings to others. Especially when they were in more questionable states of presentability. He gasped in quick succession as the devil himself appeared with one rather pleased and tired looking Kim Taehyung, hand directing the younger to kneel on the ground in front of the bed.

“Kneeling again, hyung?” And before the smart smirk could even fade off his lips he’d been struck across the face, his chin grabbed and man handled into looking up at Yoongi. His eyebrows sat perched high, a wild grin decorated his face.

“Trying to get me to fuck you sooner, sweetheart? That’s not going to work. I’m not fucking you.” Yoongi reached behind himself and pulled one Jeon Jungkook forward by the actually length of his dick.

“He is.” Yoongi finished, all four of the looming suddenly so satisfied and excited.  
Jimin sank four fingers into his asshole and another one into his mouth, periodically reaching for his nipples, tweaking and plucking at them rather perversely like he enjoyed the judgement of people watching him touch it. Jungkook sidled up next to Taehyung in time after whispering many “Are you sure, hyung?’s” whilst pressing his clothed erection against and eventually rubbing between Tae’s asscheeks.

“Put your big cock in me, baby...” Taehyung moaned and wasn’t even ashamed over his obvious desperation. Jungkook could do nothing but comply.

//

Tae looked over to see his best friend and lovers ass jiggling with the force of the thrusts given by their older boyfriend. Jimin was sobbing, cock ridiculously hard and weeping into the bed sheets. Yoongi suddenly spanked him many times, looking Tae directly in his eyes to remind him of his place relative to Jimin.

“Ahhh! Fuck, baby- you’re going to make me cum!” Yoongi said desperately grinding his pelvis into the others plush hips with wet slaps.

“Fuck, _Daddy_!” Jimin sobbed, neck pulled tight. Yoongis hand tightened somehow more, cutting off his airflow entirely. Jimin gasps beautifully beneath Yoongi before having his face slammed into the mattress and his ass ridden to completion by Yoongi. Tae realizes he been mentally checked out for a moment and renters his body to realize that Jungkook is doing wonderful things to his prostate with his cock.

“Oh, FUCK baby!” Jungkook cries out suddenly and Taehyung realizes he could cum at any second. Tae sees Yoongi cleaning his cum out of Jimin’s ass with his tongue and at that moment Taehyung flips to be on top and ride Jungkook to completion.  
“Kookie... baby...” Tae gasps into his neck, hips desperately throttling forward to impale himself on Jungkook. Tae saw peace and bliss all at the same time as some of the most erotic feelings to ever enter his body disappeared as quickly as he’d about noticed them. He was shaken back to the world at realizing that Jeon Jungkook, (the guy he’d just fucked??) was saying his name repeatedly. Tae noticed Yoongi and Jimin snuggled up together and fought the immediate hurt jealousy and loneliness at not being a part of the after-high intimacy. He turned toward the man literally inside him still.

“How was it?” Jungkook asked, blandly. Tae couldn’t help but laugh.  
“It was wonderful. Like, really amazing.” He kisses his lips once.  
“Thank you.” But suddenly Jungkook caught him there, his face two inches away from the others. As he looked into both of his eyes, he wasn’t sure who pulled the other forward first.  
“I think I’m sobering up, now.” Someone said, giggles following soon after. Yoongi began crooning Drunk In Love by Beyoncé and Jay Z only to be hit on the chest by a loopy and playful Jimin.

“What were we drinking tonight again, Kookie?” Yoongi asked, slipping a lock of his hair between his fingers as he approached Jungkook.

“Rose City Liquor.” He replied, grabbing his wrist and thumbing at the smooth flesh at the inside of his arm. Jungkook caught Yoongi’s rogue tongue darting out to the corner of his mouth and he aches to suck it into his own mouth. They were both distracted by an even more intoxicating scene directly infringement of them on full display.

“Chim chim...” Taehyung said; voice husky and low, pulling the older into his arms after detangling from Jungkook.

“Next time don’t start without me.” Jimin pouted, slipping his tongue into the Taehyung’s open mouth. Yoongi massaged his now soft cock and was pleasantly surprised to notice Jungkook doing the same. Their eyes met again and he found himself drawing the other nearer by force. He easily complied.

‘Maybe he would left me fuck him.’ They both thought as the boys they’d just finished with began rutting against each other for round two.

“Daddy’s should fuck...” Jimin moaned, Tae’s thumb pressing harshly into the smallers nipple, his big puppy eyes reached Yoongi’s and he jerked his head in the direction of Jungkook.

“Can we keep him?”

Yoongi chuckled against Jungkook’s trembling lips and quickly nipped at his slightly pouting lower lip.

“Of course.” Jungkook’s eyes flashed brightly.


End file.
